Victorian Lovin
by heintz571
Summary: Donna decides to act out one of the Doctor's fantasies.


Title: Victorian Loving

Author: Flydy8

Disclaimer: I don't own them I never will but oh how I wish I did

Battle Prompt: Donna's Breast, Candles, Kinky stuff, Fingers

Rating: NC17

Pairings: Doctor/Donna

Summary: Donna dresses up to fulfill one of the Doctor's fantasies

Authors Note: This is not for young eyes please read in the privacy of your bedroom because you might need some quality time by yourself or with someone else. Enjoy

Donna sat demurely at the end of the bed plucking at the Victorian dress that the Doctor placed in their bedroom for her to wear. She was waiting as he put the TARDIS into the vortex so they would not be disturbed. Since becoming lovers the Doctor and Donna they had played out many of her fantasies and it had been very enjoyable for both of them.

It was one evening after a bit of fantasy play that the Doctor stated hesitantly "Donna I have a fantasy that I would like to have fulfilled.

Stroking his chest Donna giggled, "I was wondering when you would open up to me and share one of your fantasies spaceman."

"Well it is a bit odd and I am not sure if you would be interested."

Lifting her upper body from his chest she looked at him and smiled, "Oh come on Doctor, it can't be any more odd then me having you naked in the kitchen while making tea."

He chuckled at the memory, "No, then I guess it isn't as odd as I thought."

It was then that he described his fantasy to her and why she was currently dressed in red velvet high necked Victorian period costume that had pearl buttons down the front barely containing her ample bosom. Even her undergarments were Victorian right down to the silk thigh high stockings and the thin camisole that somehow was considered strong enough to keep a woman's breasts from moving too much.

Trying hard not to fidget she tried to remember everything she read about how women acted in those times. To Donna it seemed a bit conservative but it was the Doctor's fantasy so she would play the part to the best of her ability. The only thing that he didn't want to be in the Victorian style was her hair, he asked that she would keep it down and not up like they did in that time period.

Donna patted her hair, hoping that he liked what she did with it; she pulled the sides up into a comb that matched the color of the dress exposing her long neck.

Hearing a knock at the door she hurriedly placed her hands in her lap and called out softly, "Come in please."

Upon entering the sight of Donna's skin aglow in the candlelight took his breath away, walking to the bed he sat next to her caressing her cheek with the tip of his fingers he spoke reverently, "You are so beautiful my love."

Bringing his hands up to cup her face he kissed her chastely, "Yes, Yes you are very lovely indeed."

As he continued to place kisses along her jaw line Donna replied, "You're very kind sir."

Pulling back her chastised, "Now we shall have none of that."

"I don't understand."

"As a proper Victorian woman you should not speak with any of the nasty contractions."

"Oh I am sorry, I am not sure what came over me." Donna replied falling deeper into the Doctor's fantasy.

Tracing her lips with his fingers he smiled as Donna shivered with the light touch the moisture starting to pool between her legs.

The bed shifted as the Doctor moved to the side table which held some covered plates, picking up one he brought it back to the bed and placed it in between them. Uncovering the plate Donna watched as the Doctor took some of the caviar that was under the dome lid and placed some of the salty eggs on some melba toast. Delicately he squeezed a lemon wedge on the salty snack and held it to her lips.

Taking a small dainty bite Donna allowed the salty sour taste to coat he tongue before swallowing. Smiling the Doctor continued to feed her and once it was finished he presented his fingers to her. Taking his cue she brought the finger into her mouth swirling her tongue around the digit lapping up the lemon juice that remained from the delicious treat.

The Doctor watched as Donna continued to do the same thing with each of his fingers and when she was finished with the pinky he moaned with arousal, "Oh very nice indeed."

He continued to feed her till all the caviar was gone, picking up the plate the Doctor placed it on the floor as he knelt down to remove Donna's shoes. After they were removed he moved the bottom of Donna's dress up till it rested on her thighs. Grasping the top part of the silk stockings he began to roll them off her leg kissing the skin that was exposed by him. Repeating the same movements with the other leg Donna thought she would pass out with the need to move things along a bit faster.

Sensing her impatience he kissed the bottom of her feet, "Be patient my love because I am going to take my time enjoying you."

He slowly brought each of her toes into his mouth and suckled them gently causing Donna moan quietly; looking up at her he just smiled then moved like a cat up her body. Coming to her lips he claimed them with his, tasting the caviar that she had eaten earlier. His tongue probed her lips coaxing them to open to deepen the kiss.

Pausing to breath after the passionate kiss, Donna reached for the Doctor's tie when he pulled away, "Soon my love, I am not done enjoying you.

Reaching for the pearl buttons that lined the front of the dress he slowly unbuttoned them revealing the flimsy camisole and releasing her breast from the confines of the dress. As her skin was exposed he continued to kiss the uncovered flesh sighing, "Your skin is so soft, it is just lovely."

Finishing up with the last button he moved up and nibbled her neck, "Stand up love"

Standing Donna felt as if her skin was on fire as he removed her dress and ran his fingers against her skin reaching her neck she closed her eyes enjoying the gentleness of his caresses.

Reaching up he removed the comb from her hair allowing it to fall gasping he whispered, "Oh Donna you are like the goddess Venus."

Capturing her lips again he guided her to the bed and laid her down gently, he continued to move his hands across her body causing goose bumps to rise to the skin's surface. Moving his hands to her breast he rubbed her nipples, which were encased in the camisole, till they peaked with arousal.

Moving his mouth to the straps he grabbed them with his teeth and removed them from her shoulders releasing her breasts for him to devour. Using his tongue and lips he suckled her mounds of flesh till Donna was writhing with pleasure beneath him.

"Please Doctor, I need more." Donna breathed her voice laced with passion.

Moving away from her, the Doctor removed his clothes allowing his own arousal to been seen by Donna. Moving back onto the bed he reached for another plate on the side table lifting the lid it revealed oranges cut in half.

Wondering what he was going to do next, Donna watched transfixed as he squeezed the fruit half all over her breast causing her nipples to become even more pronounced because of the fruit's coldness.

Bending down he began to lick the juice up slowly starting at the lower part of her right breast and moving to the top. The Doctor was systematic as he licked the sweet liquid from her skin then repeated the same motions with the other breast.

Becoming more lustful the Doctor engulfed her left nipple and sucked hard causing Donna to moan with passion. Noticing that the right needed the same attention he sucked hard on that one as well. Seeing that some of the juice had fallen in between the valley of her breast he used his tongue to lick up the remnants of the fruit juice there.

Donna's arousal was such that she moved very un-lady like rubbing her inner thighs together to try to relieve some of the sexual tension.

Chuckling the Doctor moved further down her body licking and biting the delicate flesh between her chest and her pussy. He traced intricate designs on the soft skin of her tummy as he continued to move to the area where her arousal was most apparent.

"Yes, Yes!" Donna moaned as she lifted her hips off the bed trying to hurry the Doctor along. But he would not be rushed as he continued to lick just above the curls of her pussy, he wanted this fantasy to last as long as possible.

The candles in the room had burned down a far bit before he finally took her nub of pleasure into his mouth sucking gentle Donna just cried out as the intensity of his suckling radiated throughout her body.

The sensations ended all too soon for Donna as he removed his mouth from her clit.

Using his lips he pulled the fine matted hairs away from her labia revealing the seeping slit that housed her inner core, breathing in her scent he took a moment to savor it before licking the salty juices.

Donna cried out in ecstasy as her back lifted off the bed with the penetration of his tongue into her heated core. Reaching down she grabbed his hair to pull him back to minimize the sensations, without success, he continued to lick, suck and nibble her womanhood bringing her to her first orgasm of the evening.

Lapping up the juices from Donna's release the Doctor moved up to the nub above her lips and bit hard causing his lover to rear up once again in another passionate release.

Pulling back a little he brought his long slender fingers to her apex and pushed the index finger inside her core, as he moved his finger back out he entered her again with two of his fingers than added another. Thrusting inside of her with his three fingers he brought his mouth back to her clit and suckled in unison with his moving fingers.

Donna moved her hips to meet his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her, when his mouth returned to her clit again she bucked up and tensed sending more fluids into his waiting mouth. Causing the Doctor to lap the emerging fluids rapidly so not to miss any of the sweet nectar coming from his lover.

Finding it hard to breath Donna gasped, "No more please I can't take any more."

Moving up her body the Doctor kissed her with all the built up passion and breathed, "Oh my Donna the best part is yet to come."

"Please Doctor."

"Please what my love?"

Looking at him she replied in a very un- Victorian fashion, "I need you to fuck me now."

Seeing the expression on his face she knew that he was happy to oblige. Moving his hardness to her apex he pushed in slowly allowing only a bit of manliness to enter her a little at a time.

Bucking up Donna tried to coax him to move more quickly, but the Doctor's hands on her hips kept her from moving, "I need all of you."

"I know love but right now I need you slow I am so close and I want this to last." He said knowing that if she moved much more his release would come to soon.

Pulling him down to her Donna kissed him plunging her tongue into his mouth running her fingers through his hair. Pulling her lips from his mouth she nibbled her way down his neck toward his shoulder. Once she arrived at the soft skin just above his shoulder she bit hard causing him to push himself deeply inside or her.

Moaning in unison all slowness and gentleness disappeared as the lust that was restrained between them was let loose.

He plunged into Donna hard, lifting her off the bed with his thrusts causing Donna to yell in ecstasy as she had the most intense orgasm of the evening scratching her nails down the Doctor's back.

The Doctor shoved deeper into his lover, feeling her inner muscles contract around him he allowed his own orgasm to come forth, bending down he plunged her mouth as his seed plunged inside of her warmth.

Pulling out rapidly Donna asked confused, "What are you doing lover?"

Without saying a word he moved up her body his legs on each straddling her body grabbing her breast he squeezed them together as he shoved his still hard penis into her cleavage. Pumping her breast roughly the excess cum lubricated her skin. Moving swiftly he started to feel his second orgasm enveloping his body.

Seeing that holding her breast was causing her lover to lose his rhythm Donna took over holding her mounds of flesh for him. The Doctor gripped the head board, as he moved his hardness in and out of the valley between her breasts. Breathing rapidly he pushed forward one last time and grunted as he achieved his second orgasm.

When the Doctor released his seed on her chest Donna moaned and to her surprise her pussy contracted with another orgasm of her own. Crying out, her body arched and tensed under her lover then fell limply onto the bed.

Moving to Donna's side the Doctor reached for the corner of sheet and cleaned the ejaculated fluid from her chest then placed a tender kiss on her breast bone laying his head on her chest he listened to her single heart return to its normal rhythm.

After a brief moment Donna started to run her fingers through his hair pulling gentle she brought his face to hers and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, smiling she spoke softly, "So what other fantasies do you have running through that big Time Lord brain of yours?"

"Oh my love I have many, we are just getting started." He stated as he pulled her to his side.

Snuggling up against him Donna laid her head on his shoulder she requested, "Tell me another one of your fantasies."

Pulling the sheet up covering their naked bodies he kissed her forehead, "I always wanted to make love under the stars next to a campfire with a can of custard and fresh cut peaches."

_*And that my lovely reader is another story*_


End file.
